Dear Diary
by misus-spike
Summary: The diary of a newly called slayer heading to Cleveland to train with the gang. Post Chosen R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

03-12-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, I knew something was always weird about me. I always seemed to be a little bit stronger than everyone else. My body always just moved in ways that were more stealthy and fluid than all of my friends. I never cared, I mean hey that's what drives all the boys nuts over me right? Well now it's all different. I'm freakin way strong! In softball today I hit the ball two blocks away, that's good even for me. I got a letter from a man named Rupert Giles today. He told me why I'm like this. I, Abigail O'Shea, am a vampire slayer. Ok, I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking the same thing, but no really vampires are real! And I get to kill them!  
  
I read the letter fifteen times exactly. Apparently, up until nine years ago there was only one slayer in a generation. Once one died another one was called. She alone would fight vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. Well then a slayer was called named Buffy Summers, and she screwed the whole thing up. She died, but her friend was with her and revived her. After that it was two slayers in one generation. Well that pissed off something called the First Evil and he tried to bring and end to the whole slayer line. He lost, haha sucks to be him, well the way that this Buffy girl defeated him was to make a lot of girls be Slayers. Now it's more like two hundred girls in a generation. I guess that's still incredibly small in comparison to the worlds demon population, which is why I feel so special, I'm one of those small minority. But here's the thing, I have to move to Cleveland, a hellmouth; whatever that is. I guess this Giles guy and Buffy and some other people set up a slayer training center there.  
  
I'm so excited that I will have a special place in life, one that will impact the world, but I'm so nervous. I've never been outside Boston, or away from my family. I know, what a loser, I'm already fifteen and I haven't been away from the rents for more than two weeks. That's why I haven't given them the other letter that was in the envelope yet, the one that says I've been given a full scholarship to a very prestigious, exclusive private school in Clevland. Will my parents buy it? Will they just ship me off to this school that we've never even heard of before? I kind of hope they won't, they love me more than that right? But I also really want to go, I mean I'll have the chance to make my body absolutely fit, and learn about demons and mythology and spells and magic. It will be so exciting. That's it, I'm going to do it, I'm going to give them the letter. I'm going to fulfill my calling as a vampire slayer, but first I'm gonna get some sleep.  
  
~Abby~ 


	2. March 13

03-13-05 Dear Diary,  
The rents totally bought it! They did the whole "Oh we're so proud of our little baby" routine. They contacted Mr. Giles and turns out he's like British, that really impressed them, my parents seem to think that all Brits are like Charles Dickens clones or something. I guess he wants me to get there as soon as possible even though my parents thought he would want me to wait until September. He explained that it was a year round school. So next Thursday it's off I go.  
  
I haven't told any of my friends yet. I don't know what to tell them. I'm going to miss them all so much. Me and Billy's five month anniversary is in two weeks, and we're not gonna get to celebrate. It totally sucks, that was the longest I've ever been with a guy. I've decided to break up with him before I go though, it wouldn't be fair to him to expect a commitment from him when we're so far apart. I think he'll understand, I mean we're just teenagers it's not like we were naming our children or anything. I keep telling myself that, but I know that leaving him will hurt like hell. I think I love him.  
  
And then on top of that there's Stacey. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. We used to go to the same babysitter while our parents went out drinking, or as they called it "having grown-up time." I hate keeping secrets from her, in fact I usually can't. she knows the second I'm hiding something. That's why I don't know what to tell her. The truth? Would she buy it? She'll be jealous, jealous that I get to go to this great school and she doesn't. I know she's just as athletic as me and this is really going to piss her off. I'll have to think of something so that we're on good terms when I leave.  
  
Well speaking of jealous, my sister was pissed. She's the one with graduation coming up in a few months, so she figured it was her year to have all the glory. She's trying to hide it, but she has that voice and those eyes, so I know she's mad at me. But then again, when isn't she mad at me? She's the smart one. She hates that. She hates that I got blonde hair and blue eyes and an athletic body while she got dark brown hair and green eyes. I wish she would wake up and realize that she's gorgeous and sophisticated, something I'll never be. I'll always be cute and fit, but dumb as a post. But I guess that's just the way she looks at it and this did not help. She spent all those years slaving away at books and staying at the top of her class and now she thinks I'm going to some great academy while she's stuck in pubic school all because I can play sports. If she only knew.  
  
So that's the deal. I'm leaving everyone behind, and I can't even tell them why. It said in the letter that my identity has to be kept a secret, and I do not want to screw up before I even get to Cleveland. Which is another thing. What should I bring to with me? My parents are buying me all these posh outfits and fancy school supplies, which is great, but I don't know if that's really what I need. Should I bring garlic and Holy water? Is that really what kills vampires or is that just in movies? In Dracula Dead and Loving It I think I remember an axe. Should I bring one of those? I'm sure the airport would just love if they found that in my carryon bags, lol. Well I guess the letter would have told me if I needed supplies so I guess I'll just pretty much show up empty handed.  
  
I am completely exhausted. I had three tests in school today. I can't wait to get to Slayer training! Well nighty night. TTFN.  
  
~Abby~ 


	3. March 14

03-14-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Oh man what a day! I'm still in shock, I just can't believe it. Ok, so here's what happened. I show up at school, right? And I go over to my locker and Stacey is there waiting for me, looking kind of worried. She goes "I have to tell you sumthin' Ab," and I was like, "Yeah me too." So I tell her to go first and she tells me how she got a scholarship to this amazing school in Cleveland, and so of course I start jumping up and down screaming and she's like, " Wow, I didn't think you'd be this excited for me." So I start waving the letter that's in my hand in her face and she grabs and reads it. Pretty soon we're hugging and shrieking together as the people around us just stare.  
  
So t lunch we were talking all about it, of course we ate alone today. We can't believe that out of the small number of girls in the world that two best friends would be called. I guess Boston just makes some tough little cookies out of girls. We still don't know what to expect. Stacey said that she didn't think vampires could be killed, apparently Brad Pitt said so in Interview With A Vampire. That's Stacey, she can always bring every subject around to Brad Pitt. We decided that tomorrow night she'll spend the night over here and we'll watch vampire movies.  
  
Then we got to talking about the really important stuff: boys. I told her how I decided to break up with Billy and she decided that she should break up with Tony too. We're gonna do it on Friday, the day after tomorrow. I'm so nervous. I went on my last date with Billy tonight, but he didn't know it was our last. I did and so I think I was acting totally weird. We went and saw Austin Powers 5, Agent 003 at the megaplex. Afterwards we went for a walk in the park, and well I let him touch me, it was the furthest I've gone, but I figured it was like a gong away present to him. Plus I really like and trust him. I'm going to miss him so much. I'm not going to tell him I love him, that would be to mean to say and then leave. But not saying it doesn't mean I don't feel it.  
  
I've been trying to be extra nice to my sister lately. I've been using all the right sayings like , " Gee Bree, I sure wish I was as intellectual as you." Or, "Who am I going to have as my role model when we're so far apart?" I think she's softening up, today she took me to get acrylics and she even paid for me. The rents seem to be pleased that we're getting along again, I don't think Bree's pretexts before were fooling anyone.  
  
Now I've got one final nagging question about what to bring with me to the center, which is known as SLAYER Accademy. I guess they tell people that SLAYER stand for Students Learning, Achieving, Excelling and Rendering. Some people are so gullible. But my question is, can I bring along Muffin? Because I am NOT leaving my dog behind. Muffin is the sweetest little Beagle there ever was and I would be lost without him. That's it I'm calling up Mr. Giles right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I just got off the phone with a woman named Faith. She said it was totally okay to bring my dog as long as I didn't tell Giles. Well I don't now what that means, but hey I got an okay and I'm not putting it to waste. Faith sounded cool, she said I was gonna have a lot of fun there. I'm getting more and more excited about going, I mean my best friends will be there, Muffin will be there, and the people there seem pretty nice. Well only three more days before I go!  
  
~Abby~ 


	4. March 15

03-15-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, it turns out I'm leaving Saturday rather than Thursday so that Stacey and I can fly together. That's the day after tomorrow! I'm getting so nervous! I have always gone to school with the same group of people for my entire life. Now I'm going to have to go to a place where I will only know one person, granted she's my best friends, but still.  
  
I started packing today. I figure since I'm going to be there for a long time, I better bring everything important. So that includes all my clothes, that took up three boxes, all my shoes, another large box, Mr. Snuffels, all my makeup and beauty products, my and other various things. I'm not sure where I'll be staying there, I guess it will be like a dorm type thing, but I decided I'll bring my quilt anyways in case ones isn't provided, plus it will remind me of home. I'm not going to pack that 'till Saturday morning though.  
  
Me and Stacey had our vampire movie marathon today. We decided that vampire movies are dumb and all conflict each other. We also decided that a lot of vampires are damn sexy! But I guess we'll just have to wait until we get to SLAYER to figure out what the real story is.  
  
~Abby~ 


	5. March 16

03-16-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Man, I am exhausted! This had to be one of the longest days of my life. It started off at five in the morning. We had our championship game today in softball. We kicked booty! WE played the Firehawks and beat them eight to one. Stacey pitched an awesome game. The pitches came so fast the other team could barely see them. Only two of their players managed to hit the ball and I got one out on first and the other managed a homerun. I scored two homeruns, one of which was a grand-slam and I made a total of four runs. It was the most exciting game I've ever played in, a perfect way to spend my last day in Boston.  
  
After the game we went to a Becky's house and it turns out there was a pig end of season/ farewell party for me and Stacey. It was wicked. We danced and played lame games, did karaoke and all sorts of stuff for like five hours. Then I came home and finished packing and had a nice dinner with my family. They can be a pain sometimes, but I'm really going to miss them. I hope I'll be allowed home on holidays and stuff.  
  
After dinner I met Billy at the park, and did the thing I'd been dreading the whole week. It was really cold and I kept thinking about how the white mist leaving my mouth as I broke up with him was like a spirit delivering a horrible message. It was a really weird thought and kept distracting me. It actually went pretty well. He understood that I was leaving him not because I didn't like him, but because I was going away. He said he would always remember me because I was the first girl he'd ever been in love with and that he was sorry he didn't tell me sooner. I told him that I loved him too and that I hoped we could stay friends through emails and stuff. He agreed that we should keep in touch. Then we kissed goodbye. I'm really sad, but fortunately I'm excited enough about where I'm going that it doesn't hurt too much to bear. I'm sure I'll find love again, but Billy will always have been my first.  
  
My plane leaves at seven and I have to be at the airport by six so I better hit the hay. Not that I think I'll be able to sleep or anything, but I might as well make an effort. Tomorrow will be a whole new chapter of my life.  
  
~Abby~ 


	6. March 17

03-17-05 Dear Diary,  
  
I should have known it would be like this. I mean there was no illusion to exactly what a slayer is. How could I not have realized what I was submitting myself to when I came to this school? I feel so deprived now. You see, SLAYER Academy is an all girls school! That's right, no boys allowed. For the next three and a half years all my classmates will be girls. I'm having some trouble dealing.  
  
Okay, change of subject! Well this was an exciting day. I got to the airport at 6 and the fam and me met the Prewits there. So then Stacey and I said our goodbyes to our families. They were all full of tears and stuff and I felt kind of bad about leaving. The plane ride was what was expected - long and uncomfortable. Then when we got to the airport there was a man holding up a sign that said SLAYER Academy on it so we walked over to him. He had this cool eye patch on and we asked him if he was really missing an eye and he said he really was! It turns out his name is Mr. Harris and he said that he would be a our math teacher and was also the grounds keeper. Mr. Harris told us that there were four other girls coming in that day and we needed to head over to another terminal where a flight from Puerto Rico would be arriving in an hour.  
  
While we were waiting for that flight we had a long talk with Mr. Harris. We asked him how he got his eye patch and he said he got it from an evil priest. I hope they don't make us go to his church! We asked him if we would be having a lot of regular classes like math and stuff and he said that we would receive a full proper education along with our slyer training and that a lot of our questions would be answered in an assembly tonight. So then we asked him to tell us about some of his adventures working with slayers and witches. He told us a lot of really cool stories. There was this one where the mayor in his old town turned into a giant snake during their high school graduation and how they had to blow up the whole high school to kill him. And there was this one time when he accidentally summoned a musical demon that made everyone burst out into song whenever they were feeling emotions and if the song got too strong for them they would spontaneously combust. I have a feeling he is into an ordinary math teacher. He also has a great sense of humor.  
  
Then the girl from Puerto Rico arrived. She spoke very little English, but fortunately Spanish is Stacey's best subject in school and she was able to translate. It turns out Duena Sanchez is only thirteen. She is already much curvier than I am though and I was a little jealous of all the looks she was getting from guys in the airport. She has long wavy black hair and big brown eyes. She is only about 5'3'' but still has the looks of an adult. She seems very friendly and outgoing though and while we were waiting for a flight from Canada to come in she was making a huge effort to pick up some English. Mr. Harris told her through Stacey that the only Spanish words he knew were Doritos and Chihuahua and Duena laughed.  
  
The Canadian flight was delayed for two hours due to a storm, but when it finally came in, we met Demi de Gaulle. Demi has to be the smallest sixteen year old I've ever met. She is only 4'11'' and can't possibly weigh more than eighty pounds. I'm thinking they made a mistake. There is no way this little chicklett can possibly be strong enough to be a slayer. Of course I wouldn't tell her that. The girl has got an attitude major! She has blue eyes that turn almost black if she's upset in the slightest and short cut jet black hair. I can already tell me and her are not going to get along, although she didn't seem to mind Stacey that much and she obviously had the hotts for Mr. Harris. Can you say gross? He's freakin a one eyed math teacher!  
  
We had to rush across the airport in time to meet a flight coming in from Oakland. I was more than happy to have an excuse to not talk to Demi. The flight was on time and the Californian girl was already waiting for a few minutes before we arrived. She had stringy light brown hair and a large freckle covered face. She looked like she was about 5'10'' Her name was Lilka Walsh. She talked so fast and nervously that she reminded me of a little chipmunk with her big round cheeks moving a mile a minute. I didn't really have time to get to now her though because we had to run to another terminal to reach the flight coming in from Los Angeles where a girl from Hawaii would be arriving.  
  
Of all the new slayers we met at the airport, I think Pilis was my favorite. WE talked on the ride to the school and we have a lot in common. We are both avid swimmers and love the ocean, granted the Hawaiian ocean is undoubtedly nicer and wavier than the Massachusetts beaches that I'm used to. She has a small round brown face and long black hair. We also both like to play softball but she also enjoys horseback riding whereas I am terrified of horses beyond all belief. We were wondering what the academy would be like and we both admitted we were picturing something like Hogwarts.  
  
When we got to SLAYER Academy it was very different than what we had expected. It looked just like a regular school. I big tall brick building with sports fields behind it. I have to admit I was some what disappointed. But when Mr. Harris came around and opened up the van door for us to get out we were greeted by the woman who I had talked to on the phone. She was not what I would expect a teacher to look like at all! She could not be more than 23 years old and had dark brown long wavy hair. She was wearing tight leather pants and a tube top that showed A LOT of cleavage. My mother would never let me leave the house like that even on Halloween! She seemed really nice though and she escorted us all to our rooms. I was rooming with Stacey, thank goodness. I would have just died if I got stuck with mean old Demi or Duena, who can't speak English.  
  
After we put our stuff away Stacey and I sat on our beds unsure of what to do. Then we heard a knock on the door and we called for the person to come in. A petite unbelievably thin blonde woman opened the door. She said her name was Buffy Summers and I was all excited because I had remembered reading about her. She told us that it was dinner time and that she would take us and the other newbies down to the cafeteria. So we wet down to the cafeteria and ate like two burritos each cause we were starved. All of us from the airport that day sat at one table. I sat between Stacey and Pilis and across from Demi and Lilka . Duena was on the other side of Stacey. We finally met Mr. Giles who came over to talk to us. He looked about mid fifties and wore a tweed outfit. He told us that he would meet with us in the morning and give us all the details of our "adventure" at SLAYER Academy. Until then we were supposed to go back to our dorms and get some rest. So that's where I am now. So yeah, that was the first day in my new life as a slayer.  
  
~Abby : The Vampire Slayer~ 


	7. March 18

03-18-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Well here's the deal. There was an assembly today with just the six f us girls and all the teachers. Yeah, just the six of us, there where more teachers than students. Well they said that students usually come in groups of twenty over the course of a week and that we were the first to arrive in the group. Nobody was coming today, but eight more would be arriving on Monday. They told us that we'll start our academic classes tomorrow and that once the rest of the girls arrive we will begin our slayer training.  
  
Our classes start at eleven everyday. How cool is that?! They said we start late because once we pass the first level of training we will be doing field work at night and they want us to be able to sleep it in the mornings. We will have math class with Mr. Harris. I am in Algebra 1 and Stacey is in Geometry so we won't be in the same class unfortunately, but Pilis and Lilka, who is only thirteen like Duena will be in the class with me. Smart assed little Demi is in pre-calculus with a Miss Rosenburg, who is also the advanced magic teacher. The beginning magic teacher, however is this really young looking nerdy teacher named Andrew Johnson. Mr. Johnson is also our biology teacher, so that means I'll have two classes with him. Darn. Then we have World History and demonic/mythological history with Mr. Giles, yawn! Foreign language, I'm taking Spanish, is with Dawn Summers, who goes by Miss D'Summers so that we don't get her confused with Buffy Summers. I told her that her name sounded like Misty Summers, you know like as in a climate sort of, and everyone laughed. Hehe, I made everyone laugh! I've got English with Mr.Wood. Damn Mr.Wood is hott! I know, I know, a teacher, that's gross right, but you just have to see his mocha skin and big buff arms and yeah, wow. Well then once the rest of the new girls get here this week we will start our training Everyone has training eighth period (Ya I know, eight freakin periods how long is that!?!?!), so there are a lot of training teachers. WE will be with all the people that come this week for that class. Mr.Giles said that we rotate teachers every three months so that we can learn different techniques and approaches. We start with Miss Summers and I am so excited to get to learn to fight. When I was little I was gonna take a karate class, but then I broke my leg in soccer, so I never really got to do it.  
  
Well then, now I know what my schedule will be like for the next three months or so. I am so excited! But there are more important plans going on than silly classes. Demi got an attitude with Stacey today, and now she is going to be taught that my homegirl does not take things like that lightly! We are planning to make her learn a little lesson some time this week. I'm thinking there will be some kind of toilet paper involved. (insert evil laugh here) Well the trick is just not to get caught, but of course me and Stace are pros at that by now. We just have to factor in this time that the entire staff is used to dealing with demons, and goddesses and y'know stealthy creatures ad can probably catch two fifteen year old girls pretty easily. But we're slayers now so we've got a little added stealth ourselves. Well we're gonna see if we can't sneak down to the cafeteria now and get some extra brownies. Nighty night.  
  
~Abby: A Vampire Slayer~ 


	8. March 19

03-19-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Classes started today. For once Algebra was a breeze because the class is two chapters behind where I had left off at my old school. Miss D'Summers, a really good teacher. She's only nineteen, that's four years older than me, and she's not exactly a registered teacher, granted, but she really knows her languages and we played games in Spanish that really helped me learn a lot more vocabulary than I can usually remember. I had the hardest time in English though. It's not that I don't want to listen to Mr. Wood, it's just that I'm imagining him whispering sweet words in my ear rather than listening to what he's actually saying. Is that so wrong?  
  
At lunch me and Stacey and Pilis went to sit with another group of girls that looked our age. They were all really nice. Nicole is from Sweden, and her English is very good although she speaks it rather loudly and very pronounced. The girl, looks like a supermodel, with natural peroxide colored hair and icy blue eyes and a figure that I would kill for. Plus she's like 5'11''. Fiona is from Ireland and her accent is so thick I could barely understand her. She has the reddest hair and most unnaturally bright green eyes of anyone I've ever met. She had really white skin too, but it wasn't that kind of gross sickly white, it was like milk or crème or something, anyway she kind of looks like Nicole Kidman, but more, ummmmm, vibrant I guess. Then there was Malaya who spoke English very well. She was from the Philippines, but her father was an American Navy officer so she grew up speaking English as well as Tagalog. She is really pretty too. Small and petite, but you can tell the girl packs a powerful punch. I think this it was the popular table, well one of them. At every school there is the popular crowd that everyone likes, and the popular crowd that are mean and controlling and everyone is afraid of. I think this was the first type. Of course little Demi went over to the snob table right away and she fit right in of course.  
  
Malaya is 16 and she said she was actually present when the teachers were at war with that First Evil guy. I guess she didn't play a significant role in the battle though, she was just one of the many girls. However I still think it's really cool that she was there and that she got to see al the teachers before they were, you know, teachers. She told us the whole juicy story. Apparently Miss Summers, who all the girls knew as Buffy back then, was like already a pro at stopping apocalypses. (is that the plural of apocalypse?) Well anyways when this First evil guy came around she thought she could do it again by being the leader as always. But I guess she was totally into this wannabe bad boy souled vampire and she let him cloud her judgment. So they all kicked her out of the house and elected Mrs. Wood, then Faith, to be their new leader. Meanwhile Miss Summers went out on her own and got this cool skive thing that was made for the slayer. While she was doing that Mrs. Wood lead the girls to their high school basement and accidentally into a trap left by The First, and a bomb went off. Miss Summers came back and got them all out of there. Then Miss Summers had Miss Rosenberg take the essence of this skive thing and make all of the potential slayers, of which Malaya was, and make them slayers. They fought off these uber-vampire creatures, but they weren't going to win. In the end, the souled vampire sacrificed himself to save the day.  
  
I think it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Okay, a vampire and a slayer, natural enemies come together and find a love. That's like Romeo and Juliet right there. And then the so called evil creature sacrifices his un-life to save his girl, well I don't know what that's like, but it's really romantic. I will not try too hook up with a vampire, I will not try to hook up with a vampire, I will not try to hook up with a vampire, oh but their so sexy and it would be so romantic, and Miss Summers did! Ok, but I don't have to worry about that cause I'm still stuck on Mr. Wood and OH MY GOD! Is Mrs. Wood the missus of Mr. Wood. How could I not have realized that before. Oh no! he's married. Well it's not like I was figuring he'd want me, being as old as he is and all, but then again, he is a man. Hmmm, this could be a new low for me, trying to seduce a married man that is also my English teacher. ( and when I say seduce I just mean make him want me. Nothing more, right? Or do I really want to seduce him? I confuse myself.) I think that could be fun. Very fun indeed!  
  
Well about our little Demi situation. Stacey has spoken with our old friend Derrick on the phone, and he is sending the Hershey's Kisses laxatives in the mail. Haha, she'll never know what hit her. Well I just hope she doesn't retaliate, cause if that happens Stacey will wage a war, I just know her. And Stacey stops at nothing to win, except maybe expulsion. If she gets expelled I'll kill her. I mean Pilis, Malaya, Fiona and Nicole are all really nice, as are a lot of other girls here, but I need my best friend to be here. That's why I'm praying that Demi doesn't retaliate, it would be suicide for her, but does she know that? Oh now I'm stressed, I need to get some sleep.  
  
~Abigail~ 


	9. March 20

03-20-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Wow, I have a lot to write about tonight.  
  
I got two letters today and read them during my off period. One was from the rents and one was from my friend Amber. My parents just said how they love me and miss me and hope that I am enjoying myself and all that. I didn't realize how much I missed them, but when I read their letter and then looked at their picture on my dresser, tears came to my eyes and I got all choked up. I was really glad Stacey wasn't in the room to see me cry over it. I just hugged Muffin and Mr. Snuffels and wondered what they would think if they knew where I really was. Would they think I was a freak? Would they think I was a loony that needed locking up? Maybe I am. I mean I came here without any proof that vampires were real, I just took their word for it. What kind of stupid little girl just goes to a school when she knows they're lying to her parents about what will be taking place in the school? A really stupid one that's what kind. Not to mention I've been brought up as a catholic and I just totally screwed my religion by coming here. I still believe in God and I bet he's probably mad at me. Does that make me a bad slayer because I believe in him? And on top of all that, Amber's letter had mentioned that Hillary Loyd has the hotts for Billy. Hillary was cheer captain at our school, the most popular girl in our class. Now I feel like Billy is going to look back on me and wonder what he was thinking going out with me after he's been with Hillary. Not to mention Hilary is an easy slut and I don't even want to think about what they would be doing if they hooked up.  
  
I was thinking about all this when there was a knock on my door and Mrs. Wood came in. She was really nice and I found myself crying out all my fears to her. She said if my parents ever understood what I really was that they would be unbelievably proud of me for doing such a brave thing. About no proof that vampires were real, she said she would work something out for me tonight and see if I couldn't get a little peak at one. As for my Billy situation, well she didn't really say much about that except that the academy might not be all girls for long. Apparently and International School for Warlocks in the Czech Republic was recently burned and many of the survivors might be coming here to train with Miss Rosenberg. That news was definitely good. Mrs. Wood also said she would buy some more food for the dog that she let me sneak in. She wanted to know how he was doing his business and I pointed to the kitty litter box in the bathroom. She was impressed that my smart little Muffin was trained to use it. Then she said that the reason she came in was to tell me that I needed to go to Miss Summers' office. Now I'm having second thoughts about going for Mr. Wood. His wife is so cool, I think I want them to not have problems, plus I don't want to hurt Mrs. Wood either after she was so nice to me. But dang he is so fine sometimes I just can't help myself. And his voice is just so smooth!  
  
Anyways, I washed the tears off my face in the bathroom and then headed down to Miss Summers office. Miss Summers explained that all the students have a teacher assigned as their councilor and that she was mine. She explained that in the past, the slayer could only live to fight demons and not have a full life. Now that there were several slayers at once however, it was the school's goal to make sure that that did not happen to any of their girls. So she wanted to learn about me so that I could have a good time while attending SLAYER academy. Talking to Miss Summers isn't as easy as it is to talk to Mrs. Wood. She is very nice, but her eyes are so sad and defeated that I'm always afraid I'll say something that will make it worse. I wonder how she got this way, I know that she was the last singular slayer, I wonder if that's what the job did to girls before she changed the rules. If it did than I am so grateful she changed it, but I feel bad that she still had to suffer from it. Well, I told her that my favorite hobbies were playing sports, of any kind and that my favorite subject in school was Englsih, (even before Mr. Wood was my teacher, really) and that I think I want to be a sports journalist when I grow up. She told me that I should talk to Mr. Wood about journalism. I guess there was a look on my face when she mentioned his name because she laughed and asked if I had a crush on him. She said that I was, by far, not the first student to fall under his spell, figuratively speaking. She mentioned that she herself had once thought him to be somewhat gorgeous and had gone on a date with him, but that he was much better suited for Faith. I asked her why they only went on one date and she closed off again and got the sad look in her eye. She just said something about it being in the middle of a big battle and that there was someone else. I felt bad that I had brought it up. Then she went back to business and said that they were trying to organize some sports teams to be able to play in the league with the other schools in the district. I was so excited I asked her to tell me the second they started sports so that I could go to all the tryouts that I had time for. She said that was fine, but the only problem they were struggling with was that they didn't think it would be fair to the other schools to play against teams of slayers. I agreed that it might give us a slight advantage. Lol. Well then the bell rang and I had to go to my next class, so that was basically our conversation.  
  
Lunch was interesting today. Stacey started calling Demi, Little Demi cupcake after the Little Debbies snack brand. Of course a lot of the girls, being foreign, didn't get that so Demi asked if "was her lame 'idear' of a joke?" making fun of our accents. But nobody thought that was funny either because everyone in the school has different accents. I'm worried that Stacey is going to give us a bad rep. We're among the newest group here and she's already stirring up trouble and managing to insult everyone rather than just Demi. I tried to talk to her about it tonight but she just blew it off and instead talked about her meeting with her councilor. She got Mr. Harris as her councilor. I guess she didn't know what she wanted to do when she grew up and he suggested that construction would suit her well because she's strong and good in geometry. I guess she got mad at him because that wasn't a very glamorous job and practically yelled at him for suggesting it. I don't know what's up with Stacey, but this goes beyond just PMS. She is usually never this temperamental. I'll have to try to figure out what is wrong, but she's hasn't been very open with me these last couple of days  
  
Mrs. Wood followed up with her promise to give me a peek at a real vampire. She came into my room at about eight o'clock. She dropped off a bag of dog food and told me that she needed to talk with me right away. So we went into the hall and she told me that new students were not allowed out of the school until they had been there for three months, and even then it was with a lot of backup protection. Mrs. Wood said she didn't want me doubting the school so she was going to make a little exception because she thinks I'm a cool kid. So we went down to the bottom floor of the school and out a sewer exit. I guess she didn't want to take the front door for fear of getting caught. I don't think Mrs. Wood is the most responsible teacher, not that I mind, and when I asked her what she taught she said she was one of the slaying teachers and that we had to hurry because she had to get to her class in forty-five minutes. Apparently she was the slayer the second slayer called when there were only two slayers at a time. The story is really starting to come into place for me. I don't know why I'm so interested in my teachers' pasts, I never was at my old school. I guess it's because right now it still feels like being away at camp, and the teachers are councilors, especially when most of the teachers are not even a decade older than me.  
  
We walked through the sewers a while, which I have to say was probably the grossest experience of my life and if I was any more of a girly girl I would have just up and died. When we finally got out we were in a shady ally. I have to admit, I was scared as a 'lil baby. I have grown up in my sheltered suburban little life and suddenly I was in a deserted ally with a possibly crazy woman I barely knew, looking for vampires. She told me that all the most of the demons in America and some overseas knew about SLAYER Academy by now, but that Miss Rosenberg had put some hard core protection spells on the who campus and that's why newbies werren't allowed off the school grounds for several months. When I asked how come another powerful witch couldn't just break the spell Mrs. Wood replied that there was no witch strong enough because Miss Rosenberg is a goddess. I know, gasp!!!!! First of all, there's such thing as goddesses? Second of all, Miss Rosenberg is a goddess? Finally, wouldn't you want a cooler name than 'Miss Rosenberg' if you were a goddess? Okay, back to the story. We walked into a bar and I sat down at a table with Mrs. Wood. She asked me if I could tell which of the bars occupants were not human. I pointed to a pitbull behind a desk and she laughed but told me that's not what she meant. She wanted to know if I could sense which of the apparent humans were actually vampires. I asked her how I could tell and she said that eventually, due to my natural slayer abilities, I would just get a tingly sensation when I was in the presence of one and be able to place it. I of course had no clue what she meant so she told me to watch her carefully and handed me a wooden stake under the table for protection. I saw her go over to the bar and flirt blatently with one of the men there. Suddenly I had no qualms about going after Mr. Wood. She even went so far as to head outside with him so I followed her out back to the ally. I saw her fight him and then jab a wooden stake into his heart and he burst into a pile of ashes before my very eyes. Brad Pitt was wrong! Vampires can be killed! I was filled with adrenaline watching the fight and I was talking to Mrs. Wood a mile a minute what we heard a throat clearing. I turned around and looked into the eyes of Miss Summers. I heard Mrs. Wood swear and I knew we were both busted.  
  
Miss Summers yelled at us for a good half hour. She kept threatening to expel me and kill Mrs. Wood. I don't think she really meant kill, but you have to wonder when her job title for the last decade has been 'The Slayer.' I didn't know what to do so I let Mrs.Wood do most of the talking. I though Miss Summers was going to have an aneurysm or something. She kept shouting at Mrs. Wood about how like she can't believe that after all this time she's still pulling the same tricks. Anyways, Mrs. Wood convinced her to not tell her husband or Mr. Giles, but I have two weeks detention and she wants Mrs. Wood to teach her class in May so that she can go visit some friends in L.A. Altogether I say it could have gone worse, but it's only the fourth day of school and I already have two weeks of detention.  
  
On the way back form the ally I recognized one of the older girls from school out on the street and asked why if she was allowed out on her own. Faith said that she had been a slayer ever since the battle with The First Evil and that she was at the level where she was allowed to patrol on her own. I noticed Miss Summers scowl at her but I didn't ask why, not wanting to get myself in more trouble. Back in my room it wasn't any better. Stacery wanted to know where I had been and I told her it was none of her business. She got really mad at me and asked what my problem was and I told her that my problem was that she was acting weird and wouldn't tell me why and that I shouldn't have to talk to her if she wasn't going to talk to me. She said that was fine and yelled that she was going to spend the night in Malaya and her roommate Vi's dorm. So here I am and it's two in the morning so I guess I really have the wrong date written, but o well I'm still on that day in my mind. I sure am glad classes don't start 'till eleven though. TTFN  
  
~Abby: A Vampire Slayer~ 


	10. March 21

03-21-05 Dear Diary,  
  
I am so mad at, my so called friend, Stacey. I was walking down the hall with Pilis after our last class and she walks by with this older girl, Vi, and says "Hey shouldn't our little delinquent be in detention for some unmentionable deed?" Okay, granted I was heading to detention, and I couldn't mention the deed, but why would she say that? We got in an argument, yeah, but she's never been mean to me about stuff like this before. I really don't get what's going on with her, and I really don't know how to deal with it. We've fought hundreds of times, as all best friends do, but I just didn't expect it so soon while we are both adjusting to all this new stuff. It really hurts me and makes me so mad that I could just sock her.  
  
Detention did not help my mood. Miss Summers is having me sharpen all the swords, axes, knives and sharp, metal weapon edges in the school supply. That means enough weapons for over two hundred warriors. At first I thought it was cool to hold all the instruments and imagine using them, but after about the tenth time I nicked myself on one of them it stopped being fun and turned into quite a tedious task. So I sat in there for an hour and only managed to finish one cabinet full out of eight. Miss Summers thanked me and said she would see me tomorrow. Gee, I can hardly wait.  
  
Well, I guess there was one bright part of my day, I went to Mr. Wood's class during lunch to talk to him about journalism. He thought it was really great that I wanted to get into that and that he would give me any extra help I needed. Hmm, I think I'm going to need A LOT of extra help and a lot of out of class assistance. Heehee. He did mention that if I'm serious about journalism I need to stop spacing out during his class. All I could do was nod guiltily. While we were talking Mrs. Wood came in and wrapped her arms around him, it was torture. So much for my good moment of the day. I have to admit though, if any woman has to have him besides me, I'm glad it's Mrs. Wood. As I was leaving I heard her telling him she needed some assistance with her post slaying condition. I don't even want to know.  
  
Well I got tried of getting glares from Stacey in our room so I'm going to go spend the night in Pilis and Duena's room where maybe I can relax a little.  
  
~Abby~ 


	11. March 22

03-22-05 Dear Diary,  
What a day! It all started when there was an announcement on the  
intercom that said that all students must stay in there rooms all day  
today due to a problem. It's terrible. For hours the only words that  
Stacey said to me were to offer me some Hershey's kisses as she set  
them on my bed. What does she think I'm stupid or something? I knew  
they were the laxatives that Derrick sent her. They came in the mail  
today. I just smirked and said no thank you, pushing them to the foot  
of the bed. Then about an hour later I was like, "Look you just wanna  
forget this whole thing?" She didn't say anything just looked at me  
like "not a chance in hell, bitch." I would really like to know what's  
stuck up her booty.  
Finally at about two o'clock Mrs. Wood came in to check on us, she  
looked really tired. She said that one of Miss Summers' ex-boyfriends  
had turned evil again for like the umpteenth time and they were  
looking for his soul. Apparently he loses it all the time, but since  
he has access to the school they put us on lockdown. I suggested that  
they put a pager on his soul and Mrs. Wood laughed, but Stacey gave me  
a murderous glare. I don't know how that could have possibly offended  
her! She then told us just to sit tight a while longer and that Mrs.  
D'Summers would be by soon to drop off a late lunch.  
When she left Stacey goes, "Wow you think you're quite the comedian  
don't you?" I was like, "Stacey I don't know what your problem is, but  
you've known me long enough to know that I've always made corny jokes.  
So why is it pissing you off all of the sudden?" She didn't answer,  
just went right back to staring at the wall like it was the most  
interesting thing she'd ever seen. I almost lost my temper but instead  
I just went to go brush muffin, I heard brushing your pet can lower  
you blood pressure. Then she looked over and had the nerve to say, "  
Y'know I should tell Mr. Giles you have that dog in here. You're  
breaking the school rules you know." And I replied, "I have permission  
from Mrs. Wood, so you just go do whatever you please." And then she  
came back with, "Oh yeah, because Mrs. Wood is just such an authority  
figure." That was the end of that conversation.  
When Miss D'Summers came in with lunch I begged her to stick around a  
while and hang out. She looked kind of dubious and said that she still  
had a lot of girls to get food too. I begged her to stay for just a  
while and she gave in with the excuse that her feet were killing her.  
She sat on my bed and we talked about random things and spoke in  
Spanish sometimes and we were laughing and stuff while Stacey sat on  
her bed glaring at me from behind Miss D'Summer's back. I know that  
she was pissed because I was all chummy with the language teacher when  
Spanish is her thing. But oh well, maybe if she had joined in the  
conversation like a civil human being she wouldn't be so grumpy.  
Then I noticed it! Miss D'Summers was had been munching on the  
Hershey's Kisses while we chatted. I was like "NOO!" and started  
grabbing one from her hand shouting, "THOSE ARE NOT CHOCOLATE!"  
Then I explained they were laxatives and she was all mad and  
scared because she shouldn't leave our room while this monster  
was loose and she didn't want to have the Hershey squirts in our  
bathroom because that would be gross. Then she started yelling  
at me for having them and I told her they were Stacey's and  
Stacey started telling her that they were obviously mine since  
they were on my bed and I knew what they were. I could have  
killed her, but I did the best next thing. I said, "You lying  
little bitch! Brad should not have to look at your deceitful  
face!" and I ran over to her side of the room and tore a Brad  
Pitt poster off the wall, ripping his image in half. That's when  
she flung herself on me tackling me to the ground. She was  
hitting me with clenched sporadically with clenched fists and  
closed eyes screaming about how could I do that when I know she  
loves Brad. Then she started the hair pulling and I was brought  
out of my stupor and I clocked her in the face - I better call  
the Snickers people because THAT was a satisfying crunch. Her  
nose started to bleed and she slapped me across the face making  
my cheek sting like it never had before. I rolled out from under  
her and stood up, pushing her back down when she tried to come  
after me again. That's when I noticed the most incredibly  
gorgeous man I had ever seen standing in our doorway. He had  
crazy short brown hair, deep brown eyes, and the most altogether  
angelic face I had ever seen. You have to understand this guy  
made Mr. Wood look like Urkel.  
Then he said, "Problem ladies?" in a voice that will ring in my  
ears until the day that I die. It was so suave and seemingly  
concerned, yet clearly laced with cruel intentions. Miss  
D'Summers whimpered slightly and I noticed that the door was not  
ajar but rather broken down. That's when I realized this must be  
Miss Summers' crazy ex-boyfriend. The woman's got good taste!  
Then he was like, "Well, I thought I smelled you in here,  
Dawnie. I wonder what would taste better, a fresh, newly called  
slayer, or an ex-key. More importantly, which one would THE  
slayer be most upset over?" He started stalking towards Miss  
D'Summers. Stacey and me couldn't move. Then Miss D'Summers  
started shrieking, "I need a bathroom!" she was frantic and ran  
into our restroom, slamming the door behind her. The attractive  
man or I guess vampire, looked kind of shocked and when a foul  
smell drifted our way a few seconds later, he cringed and was  
all, "I do not want to drink THAT! Guess I'll just have to  
settle for the newly called slayer."  
I have never felt such terror fill my body. Either my best  
friend or me was going to be killed right then! I started  
backing into the wall and Stacey rolled under the bed. "Hiding  
little Gidget?" he called after her, "Too bad cause that blood  
on your face smells tasty, I'll take your little friend her  
instead though." I will never forget those words even if I have  
like the worst case of Alzheimer's in the world. He lunged  
towards me and all I could do was press myself into the wall  
away from him. He grabbed my shoulders and sunk his fangs into  
my neck. The bite was painful, but also ummm, okay I swear I'm  
not a dirty girl, but kind of arousing, one more thing I'll  
never forget. Just when I thought I was dead, a blond figure  
came in and tackled him off me. I sunk to the floor crying with  
relief, pain, humiliation, and fear. Miss Summers fought him so  
well, she had him pinned down in no time. She was all, "Hey  
lover, you came for a visit, how sweet," and then punched him in  
the nose. I don't think I'll ever be calm enough to use wit in  
the presence of a vampire. Then Mrs. Wood came in and helped  
Miss Summers stand him up while he kept muttering cruel words to  
them. Mr. Wood came in with handcuffs and slipped them around  
the man's wrists behind his back and they pushed him up against  
the opposite wall to hold him. Miss Rosenberg came in chanting  
in Latin and a pink light swirled around his face and his eyes  
went wide as his mouth gaped. When the pink mist vanished, the  
devious glint in his eyes had turned to a remorseful pain.  
Mr. Wood came over to see if I was okay. I was too dazed to even  
exult in the fact that he cared. Over his shoulder I saw a  
gorgeous peroxide blonde man walk into our room. Now I know I  
said that this other guy was the most gorgeous thing I had ever  
seen, but this guy was even hotter! I thought I was dreaming  
because I don't think there are people in this world allowed to  
be that good looking. He said something about being sorry he let  
this happen. Everyone in the room nodded, going back to what  
they were doing, and then there eyes looked shocked and they all  
turned to face Miss Summers. She looked like she had just seen a  
ghost! Then she fainted. After that there was a bunch of  
commotion and what not. Stacey came out from under the bed and  
Mr. Giles drove me to the hospital to get a blood transfusion  
because I was so dizzy I could barely walk. And after it all, I  
still had to go to detention in the afternoon!  
While I was cleaning weapons I could overhear a lot of  
conversation between the teachers from the next room. Miss  
Summers kept yelling at everyone for not telling her that  
someone named Mike, or Pike was alive. Mr. Giles kept going on  
about the reasoning behind a guy named Angel's loss of soul. The  
words "impending apocalypse" was used a lot and altogether I had  
no idea what any of them were talking about but it seemed very  
interesting and I'm going to have to spend a lot of effort to  
snoop and find out what it all is. ~Abby: The Slayer who was dumb enough to get bit in the first week of school~ P.S. Miss D'Summers still blamed me for the laxatives but I managed to convince her that I saved her from being vampire food with those laxatives so she has forgiven me. 


	12. March 23

03-23-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry I wrote my last entry in such a weird format. I was still heavily medicated. Anyways, today is Friday! That means that tomorrow is the one week anniversary since I got here. I'm a nerd - I'm thinking of the anniversary of the day I started a school. Okay, well it also means that there's only three days until we start slayer training with Miss Summers. I am so excited! But will I get to attend the class? Maybe not - I got in trouble again today. I skipped math class to go spy on the two hotties. I wasn't sure where to look, but I figured that since one was a vampire, he was probably in the basement protecting himself from the sunlight. Malaya told me sunlight was another thing that really kills vampires, or as everyone seems to call it, 'dusts' vampires. I'd never been down to the basement before, it was really eerie down there and it started to feel like being at Hogwarts for once. It has to be like the world's biggest basement. I walked around weird passages, lit by torches (how cliché) and finally I heard voices - sexy arguing voices.  
  
I peeked around a corner. The two hunnies were yelling at each other. Blondie was yelling about how he needed to stay and find the girl. What girl? Hunky was yelling that he was just staying so that he could hit on Miss Summers again. If he is another one of her ex-boyfriend's, I am going to hate her forever, no woman should be allowed to have dated more than one of that gorgeous of men! Finally Miss Summers came into the 'room' from another passageway and made them break it up as they were about to get into a physical fight - too bad, that might have been nice to watch. She told Hunky, I guess his name is Angel because that's what she called him, that Blondie, she called him Spike (is that a name?), needed to stay here and that he needed to leave. When Angel asked what he could possibly do here she said that she could use some help training girls and that she needed a sparring partner. Then Spike said something about needing to find that girl again and Miss Summers obviously had no clue what he was talking about, but as she was working very hard to ignore him and talk to Angel. Angel wanted to know why she couldn't just spar with the multitudes of slayers in this place and she just said something about it not being the same, she sounded like a little kid wanting an ice cream from the ice cream truck when there's a tub of the stuff in the freezer.  
  
Finally Angel agreed that he would leave and Spike could stay behind. He looked at Spike and 'vamped out' (another new term I just learned meaning that their faces get all ridge-y and their fangs get usable) warning him that if he did anything wrong, and Spike vamped out to yell right back at him that he'd stake himself if he did. Spike is a vampire! I so did not expect that! I mean there is a certain air to his walk and his eyes that screams predator, like a panther or leopard, but I just never would have guessed. So much for my slayer senses huh? Then Spike got a look on his face like he was sniffing the air. He was all, "Of course if there were a little slayer girl hanging around the basement where she ought not to be-" he let the sentence hang and I was totally shocked. They couldn't see me from where I was hiding, so he must have smelled me. Gross! I turned around to get out of there as quietly and quickly as possible, but I had barely taken three steps when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and met eyes of smoky blue. I must have looked like a retard standing there with my jaw dropped and mouth gaping, how un-sexy. I left his blue eyes to meet equally angry brown and then green eyes. All three of them were just staring at me not saying anything so finally I was like, "Oh, I guess I must have taken the wrong passage to the library," with much practiced nonchalance. None of them seemed to buy it although Spike's eyes danced a little and he smirked. Then Angel seemed to recognize me from yesterday's events and he wouldn't look at me anymore, damn. I felt so bad I was all, "Oh don't worry, I'm not mad at you," and he got really upset and pounced on me, pinning me to the wall. "Don't ever forgive a vampire who tried to drain you of life, you should want to stake me. Do - not- ever- forgive - any - vampires- for - being - killers," were the savage words he hissed in my ears before Miss Summers pulled his shoulder and got him out of the way. And then the lecturing began. I wonder if she took a course on it? "Lecturing for Extremely Power Hungry Tight Asses 101" She yelled at me for skipping class; she yelled at me for going into the basement where students were not allowed without permission; she yelled at me for spying on them; she yelled at me for doing all of this while I'm still on detention for the last 'stunt' I pulled; she yelled at me for doing all of this when I had just gotten nearly drained the day before for my 'shenanigans' and I think she may have yelled at me for not flossing - I lost track.  
  
Finally she asked me what class I was missing and when I said Algebra Spike said he'd have skipped The Whelp's class any day as well. I'm assuming 'The Whelp' is Mr. Harris. Anyways, she gave me an extra two weeks detention and said that if I did anything again she would consider expelling me. Angel said he could always take me back to L.A. with him if I was too much trouble for the school to handle. Miss Summers just looked at him like "don't encourage her" and then muttered something about Faith having had too much influence on me. Hmmm, Los Angeles, that could be interesting. The Lakers are there, the Dodgers aren't bad, and can you say shopping! Plus isn't it like all beach parties and hanging out with celebrities there? The lunch bell rang and Spike offered to take me back up to the cafeteria. Miss Summers was like, "Great I've been wondering what to have the students call you, Mr. Dusty will work just great." Then the three of them started arguing about how the school didn't offer vampires protection from the sun with all of Willow's magical capabilities and how that would be dumb since they generally didn't want vampires in a building full of slayers, and how if Angel had never thrown away something called the Jewel of Amanda I think, then one of them wouldn't have the problem in the first place. I felt so mature watching them bicker. Finally I cleared my throat and they all realized what impression I must be getting so Miss Summers grabbed my wrist and started leading me towards the passage from which she had come.  
  
Later at dinner I talked to Stacey for the first time since yesterday. We had our dorms changed after our fight so that now I'm rooming with a new arrival from Texas, named Kimberly, and she is with a girl from Pakistan named Shabnam. I had sat at a table alone hoping that she would take the hint and come join me. She did and we didn't say anything for a while. Finally she said, "mmsry." I was like, "It's cool, I'm sorry too, about Brad," She nodded her forgiveness. Then she was all, "I should have never let some stupid prophesy get in the way of a friendship as old as ours. I mean for all we know it could just be a rumor, right?" I had no clue what she was talking about, but I didn't feel like bringing up the thing that had started this so I just agreed. I'm really glad we made up, I just wish we hadn't gotten our rooms changed first. Kim had Western stuff all over her side of the room and I feel like I'm at the dude ranch. I guess she's like a serious cowgirl, she competes in barrel racing and team penning and is a very highly ranked rider apparently. It must be torture for her to be away from her horses, it's bad enough for me to have stopped playing my sports and my equipment don't have personalities.  
  
Tomorrow is Saturday! Finally! I don't have detention tomorrow yay! I wonder what we do on weekends around here. Should be interesting. I hope I'll get a chance to talk to Stacey about everything that's happened and find out what she meant by the prophesy thing.  
  
~Abigail~ 


	13. March 24

03-24-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Awesome Saturday! First of all we had waffles with strawberries and whipped cream for breakfast. my favorite. Then they told all us newbies that since we still weren't allowed out in the city by ourselves that we would be out with the teachers in groups doing fun stuff. Now organized fun is usually not my thing, but the options were all tempting. Miss Summers was going to the mall to go shopping and would take us along, I would have gone as shopping is one of my weaknesses if I didn't think Miss Summers would have kept an extra close eye on me. Mr. Harris was going to a Cavaliers game, which is where Demi was going, to pursue her little crush, so I wasn't. Mr. and Mrs. Wood were going to Lake Erie and I really wanted to go because I'm dying for a good swim but the last option seemed like the best. Mr. Johnson was going to Cedar Point, an amusement park that he'd not yet visited. It had the tallest and fastest roller coaster in the world and a bunch of other really cool rides.  
  
Stacey, Pilis, Kim, and two other new girls named Mai and Armelle were the newbies that were going. A lot of other slayers came because the park is so cool so Mr. Giles came along as well. On the bus ride I sat between Stacey and Fiona and Nikki, Pilis and Malaya sat in the seat in front of us. I felt so stupid in the little school bus like on Dumb and Dumberer, but those are the only kind the academy has because it's such a small school and several students are rarely going to the same place. We had so much fun on the ride there, driving Mr. Johnson and Mr. Giles crazy. I think Miss Summers told Mr. Giles to keep an eye on me because he was looking at me wearily the whole time. I never once got in trouble back in Boston, and now my first week in to school I'm considered a problem student. How cool is that?!?!  
  
When we got to the park I saw more rides than I've ever witnessed in my life. I couldn't wait to get on the Power Tower; I love drop rides. That was the first one the six of us went on. It was so cool, what an adrenaline rush. Pilis was freaking out though, she had never been on rides like that before and she practically had a heart attack. Then we got in line for millennium force. When we were first in line and we saw the people getting out of the cars we noticed that Mr. Johnson and Mr. Giles had ridden the coaster. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were screaming their heads off at the last drop. Then when they got off Mr. Giles pushed off Mr. Johnson and straightened his collar while Mr. Johnson looked all hurt. I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants right there. After that we went on the Wicked Twister and then the Top Thrill Dragster we rode four times. Then we went to get some lunch and, well, some boys.  
  
In the café we went to there was a group of really hot guys, five of them. They were all checking us out so we went over and started flirting with them. They were all seventeen. Yes! Older guys! Me and this guy named Josh really hit it off. Well we all ended up totally making out with them, except for Stacey who went over and flirted with the teenager behind the counter. He gave her free lunch and then took his break and they went off to hit some more rides together and I didn't see her again until the end of the day. The rest of our boys and us went on a bunch of rides and Josh was totally impressed at how easily I braved the crazy coasters. Before I went back to the bus we exchanged digits and he said he'd call my cell sometime this week. Eeeeeek! I'm so excited. We lucked out that they all lived in Cleveland. Stacey is head over heals for the guy she met, his name is Paul. Hmmm we may soon have new boyfriends. I didn't even think of Billy the whole day except for just now. Well the bus ride back was pretty quiet because we were all tired. Mr. Giles kept avoiding Mr. Johnson's gaze, which was funny.  
  
Back at school I bumped into Spike in a hallway, literally. My brain totally stopped functioning and I just stood there looking up at him. He said some words, but I have no clue what they were. Then he started waving his hand in my face to get my attention and all I said was, "huh?" That was my brilliant response! Huh? Ahhh, I'm such an idiot sometimes! Finally he just brushed past me muttering under his breath about teenage girls and hormones. I hate it when adults think we're just giant bodies full of lusty hormones! Just because it's true in a lot of cases doesn't give them the right to say so!  
  
Josh called me tonight at nine. I wasn't expecting him to call so soon but we talked for like two hours, which is a lot considering I was exhausted from all those rides. He is so interesting though! I guess he wants to be a professional baseball player for the Indians or a writer. I told him that I wanted to be a sports journalist and he thought it was so cool. He didn't make any sexist remarks about it at all. We talked about so much. I just wish I could tell him about being a slayer. It makes me have to tell so many lies to keep that a secret. I guess that's just a burden all of us have to face. It must have been a thousand times worse when there was only one slayer. Well anyways, I really like him and I can't wait until I get to see him again. Although considering we aren't allowed out on our own, that could be a problem. But hey I'm Miss Problem Child now so I'm sure I can figure something out. I don't know if I can wait a whole week to see him, it'll just have to be sooner.  
  
~Abby: A Vampire Slayer~ 


	14. March 25

03-25-05 Dear Diary,  
  
"A birth of twins apart in years  
  
A brother and sister  
  
Two warriors fused together  
  
To end the battle one left behind  
  
Lest one life should consume it's other half. "  
  
That is the prophesy that will shape my life. I found out about it today. I'm so scared. I don't know what it means or what I have to do. I do know who my twin brother is though, and it wasn't someone I was looking at in a brotherly way. It's Spike, the vampire. I don't know how I am considered a twin of a vampire over a century old when I'm not even two decades old, but I guess that's what it means by apart in years. Oh wow, there is way too much swirling around in my brain right now. I'll have to start from the beginning.  
  
Well it's Sunday, no classes, so we got enough girls to make up two softball teams and started a game out on one of the fields. When our team was at bat, I decided it would be a good time to question Stacey about what she had meant about letting a stupid prophesy come between us. So I was sitting on the bench between her and Pilis. I kind of beat around the bush trying to get info out of her, but she wasn't getting what I was after. So finally I just blurted it out, "What did you mean about it being stupid to let a prophesy come between out friendship? What were you talking about?" She got this really shocked look on her face and her jaw just dropped. Unfortunately our team had just gotten it's third out and we had to go out on the field. I know Stacey was upset because her pitching sucked, and her pitching never sucks. Thanks to that we were out on the field for quite a while.  
  
Finally I caught a fly ball out in right field and it was the third out. We went back to the bench but I was due up at bat, another delay. I just wanted it over with so I went out there and hit a homerun on the first pitch, I didn't even have time to bask in the glory because I was so nervous of what she was going to tell me. As I sat back down Pilis put a hand on Stacey's shoulder and said that she had to tell me sometime, before heading out to bat. Stacey looked straight at me and then looked away. Eventually, with much ado, she spilled the beans. She said that she had heard from Malaya who had heard from Rona who had heard from a girl neither of us know named Kennedy who heard from Miss Rosenberg that there was a prophesy about a newly called slayer and a battle she would have to fight and that Miss Rosenberg had done some spells that indicated that I was the slayer. I think I just sat there for five minutes trying to process it. It seems like everyday I keep finding out new scary things about my life. Finally as our team headed back into the field, I started sprinting back towards the school.  
  
I ran all the way to Miss Summers' office ad barged in without knocking, very, very stupid idea. She was lip locked with the bleached wonder, as I've heard some people refer to him, and I was so unprepared that I gasped when I saw it. She pushed him away and her face turned so red with embarrassment that I was kind of worried her head might just pop off. Spike on the other hand thought seemed to find it amusing and was just watching the two of us and smirking. Eventually she got it together and asked if I needed something, I replied, "the truth." Then I repeated everything that Stacey had just told me and waited for her to explain it to me. Instead she just laughed. She was like, "Wow, kids these days come up with the funniest rumors. Back in my day it was all about who was boinking who and how the new girl had been expelled for burning down her old school." She started to tell me that none of it was true when the vampire stopped her. He told her, in that oh so sexy, rugged, British voice of his, that it was true and that the reason he had come here was to find the girl that was involved in the prophesy. He had not known that I was the one and was apparently ticked off that "Red" had not told him she knew.  
  
He took out a piece of paper and read us the prophecy. I didn't really understand it. I told him that I must not be the right one, because I didn't have a twin. He warned me never to use the words of prophecies in the literal sense. Then he said that he was my twin. My legs dropped right out from under me when he said that and I went crashing to the floor. By the end of an hour he had managed to explain to Miss Summers and me that because he had not died a natural death, he had simply moved to another dimension. He wanted to get back to make sure she was okay, but he was trapped in a land plagued with war where he could not find anyone to help him return to our world. In the world he was in two peaceful species had been living together in harmony for several millennia. Recently, a new species had broken into their dimension and was turning the two species against each other in hopes of gaining control by dis-unifying them. He had finally managed to find a dimension porthole where the new species was going to and from their land and the one he was in. In the new dimension he traveled to through the hole, he found several human witches and warlocks there who agreed to help him return to earth for the price of his soul. He was pretty upset that he would have to lose the possession he had worked so hard to get, but finally agreed it was worth it. When he returned to our world, soulless, he found himself in Agua Caliente, a desert just outside of San Diego. So he walked out of that, "bloody hot hellish land" back to the city, and took a bus to Los Angeles. He went and found "The Poofter," who I assume is Angel, who agreed to take him to SLAYER, only so that he could fulfill the prophesy a man named Wesley had warned Angel about. Spike of course, at the time, had just wanted to go to see Miss Summers. However when he learned the details of the prophecy he decided that was more important.  
  
He then explained that right when he had entered this dimension I had been called as a slayer. I would not have been called if he had not returned. I guess it's like when you bring something into this world there's like a price, something that the world wants in return, and since Spike has apparently killed two Slayers, his gift, though he didn't know he was giving it, was to have a new Slayer called. However, because of the circumstances that we both got where we are today, we have a connection to each other, like metaphorical twins. If we do not win the battle that the prophesy talked about, then we will slowly start draining each other of life until one of us kills the other. Unless we win the battle, we can only be killed at the hands of each other, and are essentially immortal, but if we don't win the battle before it is lost, well that's when we start draining each other of life and on of us will have to kill the other in order to live. It's all very complicated, I know because I don't really get it. But Spike is pretty sure the battle is the one he left behind in the dimension that he went to after he died. So somehow we need to get back there and stop the new species from taking over, and have a way to get back to this dimension without causing trouble. And of course so far I have zero fighting skills and my only encounter with a de-souled vampire consisted of me nearly getting drained, although come to find out that wouldn't have killed me if he had drained me because he wasn't Spike. Oh which brings me to another, slightly more humorous story from Spike.  
  
Why did Angel lose his soul? Well you see Spike lost his first, the price to the magically inclined people for his passage to this world. Well about half way to Ohio, the two vamps drove in a heavily tinted limo courtesy of Angel's law firm, Spike decided he couldn't show up here without a soul being as Miss Summers is so prejudice to the unsouled ones. (Miss Summers looked away guiltily when he said that bit although he said it with a smirk. The again, when isn't he smirking?) Well he started researching it on the laptop that Angel had brought and finally on the night before he got here he found a spell that would do just the trick. He could sacrifice Angel's soul in return for his own, of course he had no problem with it and did the spell that night, that's when Hell broke loose. Apparently Angelus is worse than most vamps because Angel keeps him in check so much that when he finally breaks loose it's all and the world this, and bring on the apocalypse that. So Spike got his shiny soul back courtesy of Angel. I'm sure Angel must have been thrilled when he found out, or if he found out, I somehow doubt that Spike was very forthcoming with that information especially since we had to promise to keep it on the down low.  
  
After that I was rushed all around school talking to different teachers and older slayers and stuff. I would have been thrilled for all the attention normally, but I was kind of in shock with the whole I have to win a battle in another battle or have the life sucked out of me by an attractive vampire deal. So that's pretty much the whole deal. I start slayer training tomorrow, but Miss Summers said I'm going to have to train extra after classes and during lunch and stuff so that I can be prepared to go soon. Great, extra work. Why me? Why can't I just be a normal vampire slayer like everyone else?  
  
~Abby: A chosen ~ 


	15. March 26

03-26-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Oh wow. I can't think of a part of my body that is not sore. Parts of my body that I didn't know I had are sore. Writing this is painful. Slayer training started today. I figured we would just have one of those first day kind of classes, where the teacher just tells you about what the class is going to be like and what they expect for our behavior.we didn't. After about ten minutes of talking, Miss Summers went right into demonstration. And of course since she thinks I'm all important now that my fate is linked to her lover boy's, she decided that I would be a great volunteer. She told me to come at her so that she could just block my moves, her way of blocking is not very nice. Then she decided that she needed a better example than me, since I wasn't much of an opponent to the seasoned warrior, so she had Spike come down and then two of them sparred in front of us for a while.  
  
After she showed us some basic striking and blocking moves we split into groups of two to practice. It has since occurred to me that sparring is an excellent time to work with someone you can't stand, for example Demi, I however was dumb enough to pair with Stacey. It was going well at first, I started with the striking while she practiced blocking. Then we switched, that's when it went downhill. She came at me with a jab punch and I tried to use a forearm block, but it didn't work and she smashed her fist right into my eye. Now I have a black eye, it's so very sexy, really. Miss Summers was going to let me sit out but Spike was all "No, she needs to learn to be tough, besides she's got slayer healing." I could have smacked him, I really could. I have to say though, fighting was rather fun. I'm one kick ass little chica.  
  
Then, after all my fellow slayers got to run off and got soak in bath tubs or collapse on couches, I had to stay after with Spike and Buffy for extra training. Just for kicks, all the fight instructors came to help out; there was no pressure on me, really. Okay, there's a lot of fighting instructors at our school so bear with me while I try to remember who. There's Miss Summers, Spike is one now I guess, Mr. Giles, Mr. and Mrs. Wood, that Kennedy girl who I didn't know, a really gorgeous guy that I can't believe I didn't notice before: The Groosalug., Groo for short, and Mr. And Mrs. Finn. Plus Peaches, who is still here for some reason, and Mrs. Rosenberg were there too. I don't know why, but Angel got really mad when I called him Peaches today even though that's what Spike always calls him. Well, at least I didn't really have to do any more fighting. They were teaching me how to use different weapons. It was wicked cool. I got to use a crossbow and a sword and a giant axe like thingy which has a proper name but hell if I can remember it. It was really cool but I really didn't need all those people there so after a while most of them scurried off.  
  
I was really getting the hang of throwing knife's at a bull's-eye when I saw a big huge man fly across the room. It was Mr. Finn. Spike stood in the corner with a satisfied smirk on his face and Angel, who was helping to move the bull's-eye around for more of a challenge was trying to hide a smile. I thought it was pretty funny to see this six foot something dude go flying through the air so I was busting up laughing and Miss Summers got all mad at the three of us. Mrs. Finn wasn't around so Miss Summers went over to help Mr. Finn up and I could have sworn I heard both vampires growl. Can vampires growl? If so add that to the list of things that are wicked cool about sexy vampires! Well anyways it was this whole big thing. And I think I saw Mr. Finn look at Miss Summers with some lust in his eyes. Oh my god if they were an item too I'm just going to drop dead! How many of this woman's ex-boyfriends can be in the same room at once. What was it a festival or something? Of course judging from what I saw yesterday, Spike might not be so much of an ex, but who am I to judge?  
  
Anyways, Mr. Finn was pretty sore from the impact of hitting the wall and then sliding to the floor, so Miss Summers had to take him up to see Mr. Johnson. Spike decided it would be a good idea for us to spar, even though Angel told him not to, more than once. But I don't think Spike cares much what Angel says. So Spike told me to attack him and he would just block me. I did not like the sound of that, wasn't that the same thing Miss Summers said earlier which led to my pain? But I couldn't resist his gorgeous blue sexy vamp eyes so I did it and he adjusted to being just the right opponent for me. I really got into it and it was so freaking exhilarating, although I must say exhausting as well. I didn't feel overly week either like I would expect to against a vampire, and it felt like this was what I was supposed to be doing. I think I'm really starting to feel like a slayer. Plus I started feeling some of those tingles Mrs. Wood told me about. Well, I think the tingles were my slayer senses, they might have been my teenage hormones. Anyways it was really great, but then Miss Summers came in and yelled at Spike. She said I was not ready to fight him, but I defended him before he could defend himself saying that it was my fault. He looked surprised at first and then looked like 'why the hell would that kid?' Oh well, Miss Summers got off his case at least. We decided that would be enough for my first night. Spike said, "Nice job Luv." And I almost fainted I swear. He called me Luv! Have I died and gone to heaven?! I think so.  
  
Well anyways, it's safe to say I am thoroughly exhausted. But it was worth it, I'm really glad I was called as a slayer, I think it's right for me. I'll have to thank Spike sometime, and Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg too for making it so it's not this whole lonely gig. I've also decided that I deserve to skip my homework tonight due to my profuse exhaustedness, heheh.  
  
~Abby: A vampire Slayer~ 


	16. March 27, 28, and 29

A/N: Ok, I've been avoiding author's note's in this piece because I thought it would take away the feel of the diary. However, I'm finding they're somewhat necessary. Thanks so very much to everyone who has reviewed. I love your compliments and I love your suggestions. A special thanks to Bon Bon for suggesting that I change Molly's name to Fiona so as not to confuse readers. Also thanks to RaVeN* NYC for the Asian tips. Both of the changes have been made in the previous chapters. Also a special thanks to my beta, Katana. I'm sorry I didn't update so long after chapter fourteen I was away in Boston, the home of Abby! Also I was very upset because my beta and I had had plans to go to the Comic-con and meet Joss Wheadon and other Buffy and Angel writers and possibly Eliza Dushku, but when we got there the line was five people wide and over three miles long so we had to head home. Oh also about the comment of Xander's ability to teach math, well I had already posted that before I got a beta, and once I got Katana that was the first critique she had as well, but I think it's too late to change it now, so just realize that maybe the Academy's education is not exactly top notch. Lol. Again, thanks to all who reviewed, I know it's tempting to pass stories that do not follow the traditional themes so I greatly value the reviews that I do get, and admire your willingness to read outside the box. (sorry for the cliché.) And finally if someone could please tell me how to get italics and bold print that would be oh so helpful. Here endeth the note.  
  
03-27-05 Dear Diary,  
  
Nothing really interesting happened today. In fact it was kind of boring. Oh except for one thing, Angel left today and I caught Miss Summers giving him a very long juicy goodbye kiss. I have decided that my teacher is totally pimpin' it. I'll have to give her some props. I didn't know how I was going to work with Spike and not spill the beans though. But he did not need to be told, the second our class was over today and I went over to get a drink from my water bottle, I heard him tell her he didn't want to talk to her, she had Angel breath again. You know, sometimes Spike says stuff in a way that makes him look so much like a four year old so I just started laughing, and then I couldn't stop. I laughed so heard tears were rolling down my cheeks and I had to hold my stomach because it hurt so badly. Miss Summers and Spike had no clue why I was laughing and looked at me like I was crazy, fortunately it was only them though, no one else had stuck around to help me today. I'm not sure how long I laughed but I got a good ab workout and then went back to weapon training.  
  
I had a plastic wood grain stake with a stopper on the pointy end and I was supposed to try to stake Spike with it. As you can guess this was an incredibly easy task for myself, a fifteen year old newly called slayer, against the one-hundred twenty-nine year old master vampire, NOT! I never got near him and now I have a few more bruises to compliment my black eye. Then I had to do the same thing to Miss Summers, pretending she was a vampire of course, because she claims that fighting female vampires is far different than fighting male vampires. It, of course, was equally difficult for me. O well.  
  
On the bright side, Josh called me again tonight. We're going to try to meet tomorrow night at like ten o'clock at this under 18 club in the city. Yippee! I have to go find something to wear.  
  
~Abby~  
  
05-28-05 Dear Diary,  
  
You know it's a good thing Miss Summers can't kill me, because if she could, I'm not entirely sure I'd be alive right now. Well all I have to say is it's not my fault rules are so strict for the newbies around here. I just wanted to go on a date, is that so wrong ?And oh boy and was it a cool date. We went to this under 18 club called 'The Life' and we danced hard core. It was awesome. But then Miss D'Summers came in. I don't know how she got in, I thought she was 19, but she did and caught me dancing with Josh. I expected her to be all cool about it though since she's usually tight like that, but of course she wasn't. She dragged me off, I mean away from him and started yelling, well talking harshly, at me. Then she took me back to her sis. All the trouble I got in was totally worth seeing Miss Summers' face. She actually looked more baffled than mad that I would sneak out after all the trouble I've already been in and all the tiring training I'm doing. Then, she exploded. Because I live on the Hell mouth, I'm just going to state that that was a metaphorical explosion.  
  
She decided detention isn't doing the trick, so she put me on restriction. I'm now not allowed outside my room other than for classes, meals, training and my previously assigned detentions. Forget thanking her for whatever it was I was going to thank her for! I don't see what the big deal is, I'm sure she snuck out when she was younger, who doesn't? And it's not like I could have gotten hurt! Hello! Invincibility!? Well she didn't see it that way and wouldn't change her mind about my restriction. Well I try not to be a brat, but I most certainly can be. We'll see how she likes our little training sessions from now on. (Insert evil laugh) nighty-night. (Wicked grin).  
  
~A very ticked off Abby~  
  
03-29-05  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I showed Miss Summers today! Today I chose Demi for my sparring partner, she had no problem with it, not knowing I've had extra help in combat training. I somehow managed to break her rib, which is not hard considering she is a very, very small girl. I still say The Powers That Meddle, as Spike has started calling them, were dumb in picking such a tiny girl to be a slayer. Plus Groo had showed me this really cool new kick yesterday where you like spin on one foot and then strike out with the other, and I had wanted to try it out. I'm sure dear old Demi will be just fine, slayer healing and all that. After all, my black eye from Stacey is already gone. Well Miss Summers was mad I could tell, but she didn't day anything. I think she was tired of dealing with me, plus we were supposed to be fighting so it's not like I broke any big rule or anything. I don't think Demi is exactly going to forgive and forget though.  
  
Well that was just the beginning. When it was time for my private training, I refused to train with her. She was livid, so for once she didn't say a word, and she just walked out, pet vampire in tow. A minute or two later Mrs. Wood came in. We didn't train much, we mostly just talked. I told her everything about Josh and Billy and the whole thing with Stacey last week and about missing my parents and sister. And about wishing that I knew if I was going to win the war and wondering about what would happen if I didn't; about wishing there were boys around here because I seem to keep falling in love with my teachers which is kind of gross if you think about it. I even told her about my, now past, crush on her husband, but assured her that it was over and that she didn't have competition, I'm sure she was extremely threatened. (Insert Spike-like smirk) She was very sympathetic about everything and told me that I should talk to Miss Summers since we don't seem to be getting along but really need to. I made it very clear that there was no chance in hell I was going to talk to Miss Summers about anything ever again, all she ever does is get me in trouble, she's not even the principal, Mr. Giles is! She said that was my decision but in her past she wished that she had talked to Buffy, Miss Summers, about things in the past because it would have saved her a lot of trouble too. Then she told me a little of her history.  
  
As I knew she was the second slayer to be the second slayer to Miss Summers, if that makes any sort of sense. She had been kind of a wild slayer and ended up biting off more than she could chew, getting her watcher killed. She decided she would head out to California to work with the other slayer. So that's when the two met. She lied about her watcher's death, saying he was on a retreat. When the demon that killed her watcher came after her, she finally confided in Miss Summers, after a lot of trouble, and her sister slayer was able to help her through it and defeat the monster. Then Mrs. Wood kind of pulled Miss Summers into her rebellion and the two got into all sorts of trouble until Mrs. Wood accidentally killed a human. Then Miss Summers got serious again and tried to help Mrs. Wood, but Mrs. Wood didn't want her help and went over to the dark side. Then there was this whole big thing where Mrs. Wood shot Angel with a poisonous arrow to distract Miss Summers from saving the world from the mayor, Mrs. Wood's new boss, and then Miss Summers stabbed Mrs. Wood, trying to save Angel, whom she had dated and loved, which put Mrs. Wood in a coma. Mrs. Wood said there was more to the story after that but she didn't tell me. Her point was that if she had just talked to Miss Summers after killing that man, she wouldn't have been in a coma for several months. Would it be okay if I changed my mind about being happy to be called as a slayer?  
  
My first impression was shock that one of my teachers had killed someone. Mrs. Wood surprised me by laughing when I told her that, apparently she's not the only one. Mrs. Rosenberg killed a guy who killed her girlfriend. Oh my god, Mrs. Rosenberg is a lesbian I am so getting back to that later. Mr. Giles killed a man named Ben, right before Miss Summers committed suicide to save Miss D' Summers. I can't possibly imagine how she committed suicide and yet is my fighting teacher, guidance councilor and pain in the ass, but there's so much weird new information I've gotten these last couple of weeks, I believe it. Then there's Spike, who has murdered hundreds upon hundreds of people. And Mr. Johnson murdered his best friend. I am suddenly very afraid to attend my classes. I wonder if the other students know this. If not, would it be wrong to blackmail the other teachers with the info? Yes it would, I would never do that, probably. So that's what I learned in my training today, sometimes good people kill other somewhat good people. Weird.  
  
Okay, now back to the Miss Rosenberg being a lesbian thing. Oh my gosh! How did I miss that? I don't exactly picture myself naive, dumb yes, naive no. And does that mean she wants me because I'm a girl? Gross! No, of course it doesn't that would be like saying all my male teachers fantasize about me. So how exactly do you act around a lesbian? Okay, relax Ab, act just like you would a normal person. How is it that I'm fifteen years old and I've never dealt with this before? Maybe I've met lots of lesbians and just never realized that they were! Maybe they're everywhere! Ack, I think I need to be on Ritalin, I'm getting way to worked up for no reason. Okay there are lots of great gay women. There was the one in that movies, Frieda, and ummm, Billy Jean King I think was the tennis player's name, and umm, I love Rosie O' Donnell, and there's umm Ellen D' something, and well, I guess I can Miss Rosenberg onto the list. Okay, I won't treat her any differently, her sexuality is her business, not mine. There, now I feel better. I can't believe what a closed minded person I can be some times.  
  
Okay, well now that I've done some spiritual growing, lol, I can.well I can't do much of anything I'm on restriction and there's no one to talk to since Kimberly is out doing something. Oh this shall be loads of fun.  
  
~Abby~ 


End file.
